Numb & Care
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Artemis thinks Apollo is dead after his quest. The Council see his injury he gets. But before anything else could happen he disappeared and Artemis feels him died. She doesn't take it well. She even has the Council worried. She feels numb and starts cutting. Will someone save her?...ONE-SHOT, WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Artemis thinks Apollo is dead after his quest. The Council see his injury he gets. But before anything else could happen he disappeared and Artemis feels him died. She doesn't take it well. She even has the Council worried. She feels numb and starts cutting. Will someone save her?...

* * *

**Numb & Care**

* * *

The Council was watching what hopefully would be the last part of Apollo's quest. Artemis had never taken her eyes off the screen. She was hoping she would get her brother back soon. She had done what she could to help him. She could hope it was enough.

Then they see the sword go through Apollo's body as he shoots down Neo. Artemis freezes her eyes not believing what they were seeing.

Then she sees his bleeding body disappear. The Council was now shouting in worry and confusion. But Artemis wasn't listening. She felt something. She knew what is was on instinct. It was her bond with Apollo _snapping_. That could only happen in on situation.

'_Apollo is dead', _Artemis thinks as the words ring in her ears

'_Apollo is dead'_, Artemis thinks again

'_My little brother is dead', _Artemis thinks

'_My protector is dead'_, Artemis thinks

'_My wonderful brother is dead', _Artemis thinks

'_My sun is __dead__', _Artemis thinks

She didn't realise when she let of a wail of despair. Making the Council look at her in shock. They all watched as the strongest Goddess broke down sobbing. They all realised what had happened if Artemis was breaking down. Most of the gods looked at Artemis with sadness and flinched at her sobs. The sound of Artemis's wails telling them of her brothers death would haunt them for a long time.

Artemis couldn't take it, the Council was all looking at her, so she gets up and _runs_. She had to get out of here. Her brother was dead. Her twin. She didn't look where she was going until she saw she was outside a temple. A Temple that had once been shared with her and Apollo. They hadn't used this Temple in centauries. After she went her separate way from her brother. She sees the statues of herself with her brother next to her. Both with their bows in their hands.

The Archer Twins.

That is what the statue said. It had been so long ago that they had been called that.

Artemis felt numb. She had lost the _one _MOST important person in her life. Her other half. She slides down next to the Statue of Apollo. Her tears where falling down her face but she still felt numb.

She looked at her arrows tears falling what was she meant to do now? How could she go on for the rest of eternity without him? She didn't even get a body to say goodbye too.

But still she felt numb thinking Apollo was dead.

Suddenly she felt something and looked at her hand she had cut it with the point of her arrow. She had felt that. Gold ichor dripped from her finger. But she didn't care. She just cared she felt that. Maybe she can find a way to feel without Apollo being here…

* * *

Time passes people had mourned for the Sun God. But nobody had mourned harden then Artemis. Everyone was worried about the Moon Goddess. It was like she no longer cared. She didn't go hunting. She was rarely with her Hunters. She disappeared all the time. Zeus had ordered people to watch over the Goddess. But even Hermes couldn't find her when she disappeared suddenly.

Zeus had asked Hades about Apollo but Hades replied that Apollo's soul never made it to the Underworld. Which DID course confusion.

But all Artemis heard was that her Little Brothers soul was gone. He would never come back now. Never.

During everyone's arguing Artemis slipped out of the throne room. And back to the Temple which had become her safe place. And a place nobody would look for and she got privacy. To feel closer to her now gone forever brother.

She had found the only way for her to feel something other then despair and depression was to cut herself. She kept using her hunting daggers.

But she felt herself slipping away. Without Apollo she didn't think she could live without him. Her little brother who she had failed in every way.

Who she never told she loved him. She just wanted her brother. All she wanted was her brother.

Gold ichor falls down her wrist.

"I am so, so sorry brother", Artemis wept leaving against his statue

* * *

7 months after Apollo's death the Council were near frantic with worry. Artemis they could see was not getting any better she was getting worse. Much worse as each week passed. She had lost weight, had dark circles under her eyes and didn't speak a word. The Moon didn't shine at night anymore. She barely came to any council meeting. But when she did they all noticed a flicker in her aura that make them scared that she would follow Apollo into more then just death. Hades had said one council meeting it was like Artemis was _fading_. Like she had given up. Which scared them.

The only time she had acted out was the time Zeus suggested that they needed to do something about Apollo's domains.

Well Artemis acted out at that she had yelled at Zeus if he replaced her brother she would kill him. She yelled Apollo couldn't be replaced, he never could be. And then she flashed out.

Nobody had seen the grieving Moon Goddess since.

A search had taken place looking for her but nobody could find her. Zeus ordered everyone to look everywhere and find her. But nobody had seen her. Her Hunters searched the US with Thalia and Reyna pushing them but came up with nothing.

Romans had sent out searches to repay the Goddess for having saved them.

And the Greeks where looking but without a quest they didn't have must luck.

Weeks went by and no word or even a sighting of Artemis. Everyone was fearing the worst. But what the gods didn't know was that a quest had been issued by Rachel Dare. The Greeks had moved to follow it immediately. None of the chosen questers had even hesitated for a second when they heard the prophecy.

The quest took a week but Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Lou Ellen and Meg McCaffery had come across something remarkable. A person that they all thought was gone forever...

* * *

It was the Sun God himself deep in sleep.

* * *

Apollo didn't know what happened. Once minute he was lying on the ground dying and feeling a rush of power the next he was drifting. He didn't know how long for but then suddenly he could hear and there was crying. He groaned at his stiff muscles.

The voices suddenly stop.

"Apollo?" a familiar voice asks

"Open you eyes!" another familiar voice orders

Apollo winces at the light. But then he sees he is in a cave. What the heck? He looked around and saw 5 demigods looking at him in shock and disbelief. One throw herself on her hugging him.

"Meg your crushing me", Apollo groans

"How dare you put us through that!" Meg yells at him hitting him

"What?" Apollo asks confused wincing as she hit him again

"Ummm. Have some ambrosia Dad you need it", Will orders handing over a couple of squares

Apollo takes them and feels much stronger.

"What happened?" Apollo asks

"Dad your telling us you have no idea what has happened? Or how you got here?" Will asks nervously

"What do you mean? I know I am in a cave. I was sleeping", Apollo replies

"What is the last thing your remember?" Annabeth asks

"I had gotten stabbed in the chest just as I shot Neo. Then everything went blank and I felt a rush of power I think my godhood is back!" Apollo says grinning

But the demigods didn't smile. They looked disturbed.

"What is with those faces?" Apollo asks

"There are better people that can answer that. Apollo you need to get to Olympus. NOW! Take us with you but you must go immediately", Percy says his eyes looking worried

"What…", Apollo asks confused

"Now Dad!" Will says

Apollo gets up a little wobbly. He frowns how long HAD he been out. Will and Meg go to either side to help him. Apollo now looks at them all and sees that they have seemingly aged since he saw them.

"You already?" Lou asks, "I took the spell off. It just will take a few minutes for you to recover"

Apollo frowns at those words. These 5 demigods looked worn and like they have aged not only mentally by physically.

"Take hold of me and I'll take us too Olympus", Apollo says holding out his hands

They all take hold of him.

"Close your eyes", Apollo orders

They do and Apollo flashes himself to Olympus for the first time since he was banished. He stumbles when they arrive outside the throne room.

He heard the yelling and arguing coming from the throne room. It sounded like the Council was _scared_.

"You need to get in there Apollo", Annabeth says softly

"No one is the same since you disappeared", Percy tells him

"Disappeared?" Apollo asks frowning

"That is a different story. Just get in there Dad", Will says looking worn

Apollo frowns but opens the doors. He sees the gods all arguing with each other.  
"She has to be somewhere!" Aphrodite says in worry which to Apollo was unusual to her

"I have looked Aphrodite! All shipping roots are the same there is no sign of her!" Hermes growls

"There is no sign of her with the hunt", Demeter reports

"She is not in the Underworld", Hades reports

"She is not on Delos", Hephaestus reports

Apollo was confused why was Hephaestus talking about Delos? And why had he been there?

"Or Olympus", Athena reports

"The Amazons haven't seen her", Hera reports

"I have heard no reports of her being anywhere near the sea", Poseidon says looking worry

"She has to be somewhere! I thought I told the lot of you to WATCH HER!" Zeus booms

Apollo wondered who they were taking about.

"Watch who?" Apollo calls in a break in the shouting

There was silence as everyone turned to the door at the familiar voice. They were all shocked to see Apollo. Alive. Breathing in front of them. Feeling like a God again.

"Apollo?" they whispered

"In the flesh! What is going on this can't be that much of a shock?" Apollo asks

"Demigods! Explain", Zeus booms as lightning flashes around Olympus

"Rachel gave a prophecy 6 days ago", Percy says

"What was the Prophecy?" Athena asks urgently

Annabeth tells the Prophecy but the last lines the gods shutter and Apollo looks worried.

'_7 days is all you have, before the broken Goddess fades'_

'_Without the Sun her time is up. For only one can save her._

_Heed our words. Find the lost one or the Broken Goddess will lose her fight for balance'_

There was silence and worry now.

"You said 6 days ago this prophecy was given?" Poseidon asks

"Yes Dad. We set out immediately when we understood what it meant for the Goddess", Percy replies

"It has to mean Artemis, father. It can't mean any other", Athena says softly her grey eyes full of worry and grief

"What is going on!? What happened with Artemis?!" Apollo shouts starting to panic now.

"Apollo, you died", Zeus says usually quiet

"But I'm right here!" Apollo exclaims confused

"We were watching. You were stabbed then you just disappeared", Hades tells him

"That doesn't mean…", Apollo starts

"It was Artemis that confirmed it", Hermes tells him

"Show him. It is the only way he could understand", Athena says to her father, "We haven't got time for any other way"

Zeus sighs and calls Iris and tell her to show the memories of the last year.  
"Year!" Apollo yells

"Yes", the council says

Apollo sees the Council sitting around watching him fight. But his eyes were on Artemis. She was watching the screen. Nobody noticed. But Apollo could see the terror concealed in her eyes. And when he was stabbed he _literally _saw Artemis's heart break. But then come denial. But heartbreak came back with realization came into her eyes. And then he heard the sound that broke _his _heart. It was the heart breaking wail that emitted from his sister. He saw the moment she broke. He saw the moment she _gave_ up.

More scenes follow with Artemis looking worse and worse. She was too thin. Dark circles under her eyes. The way she walked was no longer tall and proud. She didn't talk. And the other thing was the clear despair in her eyes and the hopelessness.

The fight between his father and her was big. The only words she had spoken in any of these scenes. And then he saw her heart break again when Hades's said his soul couldn't be found. Before she left and the Iris Scenes disappeared.

"Where is she?" Apollo asks worried

"We haven't been able to find her in weeks son. Everyone has been looking she disappeared. But if that prophecy is correct Artemis only has a day left till she fades. You need to find her", Zeus tells him, "And help her"

"She has lost all hope Apollo. Go find her. You will bring her hope back I just know it", Hestia tells him gently but sadly

Apollo nods and rushes past the demigods. All he could think about was finding Artemis. His sister who he had hurt. Who he had coursed her heart to break. Oh when he found whoever put him asleep and faked his death, he would kill them.

How was he going to find her when everyone had looked _everywhere_? But they couldn't have looked everywhere could they?

He frowns _how _could he find her? Then it hit him their link! It was how he saw Artemis know he was dead. Which he would figure out how later.

He closes his eyes and looks for the link with his sister. He has to dig deep. Someone had repressed it. It was weeping black and red and flickering. He winced. That was bad. He began following it having his eyes closed and trusting the fragile link.

It walked for twenty minutes when the link pulsed. He opened his eyes surprised to see himself outside of the shared Temple of his sister and himself. A Temple that everyone thought hadn't been used in centauries. That was why nobody thought to look in it.

Apollo walks up the doors and quietly opens them. He feels the cold breeze in the temple. Damn it was cold. And it felt _wrong_. So full of _hopelessness _and _utter despair_.

He started to walk farther in and feels himself tread on something. He looks down to see gold ichor. Blood. Godly Blood.

'_Shit', _Apollo thinks

Apollo starts to follow the trail of blood which had him really worried. He follows it too the Statue of the two of them. He sees a figure huddled next to his Statues feet. The figure was trembling and the glow around the figure was flickering. Gold ichor was around the person.

"Artemis", Apollo whispers horrified

Apollo rushes over and falls to his knees into his sisters _blood_. She was unconscious. She looked terrible. And very sick. Apollo puts his hand to her forehead and swears when it feels ice cold. He needed to warm her up.

Snapping his fingers fire erupts around the Temple. Making it glow. Apollo flinched at now fully seeing his sisters condition.

"Hades", Apollo breaths seeing his sisters wrists leaking blood

He looks around and sees her silver hunting knifes had blood on them. She had been cutting herself? For how long?

Apollo moves his hands to one of her wrists and flinches seeing all the healed and half-healed lines.

"I'm so sorry Arty I should have been here", Apollo whispers

He snaps his fingers his medical kit appears he gently takes her wrist and begins to clear the cuts as they looked infected because Artemis hadn't been taking care of herself. He cleans them but he knew they needed stitches.

He sighed and got out the necessary equipment he gentle starts to close the wounds. Artemis only flinches slightly but still hadn't woken up.

"I am so, so sorry Arty. Come on wake up and yell at me sis. After all this is my fault", Apollo says softly to her clearing her up

After he did one wrist he did the other he put a bit of nectar on them to help fit the infection. Then he bandaged them up.

Just as he was about to move her he sees a picture on her lap. It was off the two of them. Smiling and having their arms around each other. It felt like it had been taken a lifetime ago. But he also noticed the tears stains on the picture.

"Oh Little Moon. I am so, so sorry Arty. I love you sis. You have to come back to me", Apollo says softly

He gently picks her up and she whimpered. He cradles her to his chest as he sits on the old couch with Artemis clutched tightly in his arms. He wrapped a blanket around her. And began to sing hoping he could keep her soul with him. As he felt it flickering.

As he sung, he sent emotions through the crippled bond to her. Hoping she would feel it. But he also was trying to find out want else was wrong with her besides the obvious.

But was interrupted when he heard her cry out.

"APOLLO!" she screamed, "Please don't leave me"

Apollo realises she hadn't woken but was having a nightmare.

"Sis wake up. Come back to me now. It will be alright I am here now. Not going anywhere. I love you so, so very much Arty. And I am so, so sorry", Apollo says softly to her while rocking her

Apollo continues to talk to her as she cried in her sleep. He didn't know what else he could do to help her…

* * *

Artemis felt herself drifting. She knew she had used her hunting knives a little too deep this time. But she no longer cared. What was life without her Sun?

She suddenly felt a presence with her. It was familiar. She felt gently hands on her arms. A voice was talking to her but she couldn't make out the words. She felt the person fixing her arms. But she didn't care. She wanted her brother.

She fell into sleep but as always she was reliving her brothers death. She cried out as Apollo died in front of her again.

"APOLLO! Please don't leave me!" she screams at her brothers body

Suddenly through her mind she heard words.

"_Sis wake up. Come back to me now. It will be alright I am here now. Not going anywhere. I love you so, so very much Arty. And I am so, so sorry", a familiar voice says breaking through her dream_

Artemis takes a minute to place the voice it was a voice she hadn't heard in over a year. It was her brothers voice. But how could that be? He was dead.

But she had to see him. Even if there was a chance she needed to see him. She struggles to open her eyes. She could hear the voice clearer now. He was still talking to her. And she felt he was rocking her.

She finally manages to open her eyes. She sees she was still in the Temple. But it was warm and she was no longer at the feet of her brothers statue.

"Artemis?" Apollo asks seeing her yellow-silver eyes open

They were so dull and not full of life. It pained him to see that. She looks at him.  
"Am I dead?" she croaks out

"No Arty. And you never will be if I have a say in it", Apollo asks in relief she was awake

"But your de…ad", she chokes out

"I was never dead sis", Apollo says gently

"How can that be? I saw you…", she starts but chokes on the last word

"Someone wanted everyone to think I did. I was found not long ago. I think they wanted YOU to think I was dead", Apollo tells her

"Your not a dream?" she asks her lip trembling

"No", Apollo says softly

"But in my dreams your there", Artemis replies

That broke his heart.

"Arty your awake and I'm real. Can you feel our connection Arty? It may be damaged but you should be able to feel me", Apollo asks

He links their minds again so she could feel him. As she was probably too weak to try it herself.

"_Brother?" _he hears through their mind like

"_Yes Little sis. I'm here", Apollo thinks back_

Suddenly Artemis had thrown herself deeper into his embrace of her. She was clutching his top and crying hysterically in his arms. Her head was over his heart.

"Shh Arty I'm here now. Your safe. I love you so very much Arty. I am sorry for all the pain you have suffered", Apollo whispers rocking his distraught sister

Apollo took the time while she let out her grief to catalogue the changes in his sister and there was a lot. And they weren't good. But his main priority was her aura. It was weak. Much weaker then ever before. If a god weakened their aura enough they would fade. That's what scared him his sister was on the edge of fading. And that prophecy of 7 days they were 6 and a half days into it. He didn't have much time to strengthen her aura.

She was starting to calm down now. But she still cling to him. Like he might disappear. Which in her frame of mind Apollo thought she would seem like possible.  
"Little Sis I am not going to disappear on you again. I swear to you", Apollo says kissing her temple

He swears when her once cold forehead was now burning hot.

"Arty I need you to eat some ambrosia for me", Apollo asks softly

She doesn't move her face from his chest.

"Sis please for me have at least one square", Apollo begs holding out the bit of ambrosia

"_Is this real?" she thinks to him_

"It is. And I will spend the rest of our lives making you believe it", Apollo vows

She turns to him her eyes bloodshot and rimmed red.

"Will you have it?" Apollo asks gently

She nods leaning heavily on his chest. Apollo gently helps her eat the square and a bit of colour comes back to her. He feeds more down her and she looked better but she was still VERY pale and weak.

"_Are you really here?" Artemis thinks to him_

"I'm really here baby sis. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you", Apollo says kissing her forehead

Trying to reassure himself that she wouldn't be leaving.

Artemis was shaking in his arms. Apollo wished he could take all these months of pain from her. Wish he could have been here. He was going to _rip_ the person to _shreds_ when he found out who put him in that coma and made everyone, well mainly Artemis, believe he was dead.

"_Apollo I'm tired", Artemis thinks to him_

"I know. Your sick. Your…fading Arty. Please don't fade", Apollo starts to beg thinking of the prophecy his Oracle made

"_How…do I stop? If I don't fade and you're not here It would hurt me more", Artemis cries _

She buries her face back in his chest. Trying to get as close to him as she could.

"Can you feel my heartbeat Arty? I am really here. And will ALWAYS be", Apollo replies

He rocks her as her aura flickers his tears mixing with hers. He didn't know how else to get through to her. He nuzzles her hair hoping she wouldn't give up. That her aura would stabilize. Their bond open for them both to use.

He doesn't know how long they were like that. His holding his sister tightly letting his tears fall at the thought of losing her.

Their emotions started to pour into the other. Before they realised what had happened they were sharing emotions too each other.

Apollo didn't realise he was getting tired. Everything that had happened catching up too him. He didn't even realise as he without his say so drifted off too sleep. Artemis clutched in his grip…

* * *

Apollo groans what had happened? But suddenly memories flood back to him. His eyes snap open.

"Artemis!" he exclaims looking for his sister hoping she hadn't faded when he drifted off

He sees her sleeping on his chest. Her hands holding onto his shirt tightly. Dried tears on her face. He felt relief when he realised her aura had stabilized.

"Well done sis", Apollo whispers smiling gently in relief

He gently pries her off his shirt and lays her down to look at her wrists. He cleans them again. As they still weren't really healed. He didn't expect them to be as she was so weak.

Suddenly she groans and whimpers.  
"Hush Little Sis. Apollo is here. Not going anywhere", Apollo tells her brushing her hair from her eyes

Her eyes snap open and look around frantically. When he eyes landed on him they began to water.

"_I wasn't dreaming?" she thinks to him_

"No you weren't. I'm here", Apollo replies gently

"_Please don't ever leave again", she thinks to him_

"Not planning on it. Sis why did you do this?" Apollo asks gesturing to her arms

"_I did it so I could feel something. I was numb when I heard you…di…ed. And it was an accident at first but it helped", Artemis thinks to him_

He felt the shame she was feeling.

"Just don't do it anymore please sis. I know it will be hard but I'll be here", Apollo replies

"_I'll try", Artemis whispers_

"Come on sis you need a shower", Apollo coaxes her gently

He helps her to her feet and gently to where the bedrooms were located. He helps her into the bathroom and promises to be still in the Temple when she got out. She hesitantly leaves his side and to the bathroom.

Apollo manages to get some food deliver by Hestia who was relieved to have sensed the hope in Artemis rise and follow it. He thanked her for the food. Hestia told him she would keep everyone else away so they could be alone. Apollo thanked her again and Hestia left.

Suddenly he heard a crash from the bathroom. He runs to the room and quickly opens the door to see Artemis had fallen while getting dressed and have opened her wounds on her wrists.

"Arty! What happened?" Apollo asks rushing to her side

"_Don't feel right", she thinks weakly_

Apollo frowns and touches her and finds her aura was weak again. Why was it doing that? She had been stable before. When he put his hand on her he noticed her aura became stable.

"Arty I think we need to have contact to get you fully stable again", Apollo tells her his theory

"_As long as I'm with you", Artemis replies surprising him_

"Always"

* * *

Time went on and Artemis got stronger but she still didn't talk aloud. She would talk by their link. Apollo was gently coaxing her to talk to him about everything she was feeling.

Hestia kept dropping off food and telling his that Zeus had ordered Athena and Hermes to try and find out who did this. She told him she would keep him updated.

Apollo had been able to fully heal Artemis's wounds now. But very faint lines where still there. Her aura was only stable when they touched. Apollo figured it had to do with them being twins. He tested his theory about her aura and found she could only go about 30 minutes without touching him. He was surprised she didn't mind.

They had set themselves up in the Twin Archers Temple. They watched movies or Apollo was telling her stories. He just wished to hear her speak. To hear her actual voice.

* * *

Finally after two months of helping Artemis cope it happened. He was having a nightmare this time not her. About Artemis fading. When he heard a voice gently call his name.

His eyes snap open as he pants to look at Artemis who was looking worriedly at him.

"Apollo", she says

Apollo's sleep filled mind took a minute to realise Artemis's voice wasn't in his head. His head snaps to her.

"Did you just…", Apollo asks hesitantly

"Yes big brother", Artemis whispers

Apollo pulls her into an excited hug.

"Well done Arty. You have done so well. Why now?" Apollo asks softly

"I heard you nightmare. You have been so good with mind that I needed to help. I couldn't reach you with our minds. So I talked to you. When I heard you yelling I didn't feel numb anymore", Artemis whispers the last words

Apollo sees her aura was stronger now. Like Artemis had finally accepted something.

"Am I doing good?" Artemis asks nervously

"Very good Little Moon. I am so proud of you. I love you", Apollo tells her

"I love you too"

Apollo noticed her aura didn't flicker after 30 minutes anymore. She seemed to be able to handle not having contact with him. But that didn't mean she did that. She still stuck close to him holding onto his hand.

* * *

As time went on Apollo gently took her around Olympus. Letting her tell him when she had enough. All she did was stick close to his side.

It was now 5 months after he had come back when Hestia came a calling looking upset and angry.

"What is going on?" Apollo asks his Aunt

Artemis looks curious at her Aunt too. Artemis didn't talk much to anyone other then Apollo. She let Apollo do the talking.

"We know who did it", Hestia replies

"Who?" the twins ask together

"Hera", Hestia replies

That shocked them. Why would Hera do something like this?

"Zeus would like you in the Council Room. While he holds judgement", Hestia tells them

"What do you say Arty?" Apollo asks her gently

"_I want to know why", Artemis thinks to him_

"_So do I", Apollo thinks_

"_Can I sit on your lap? So I know she didn't succeed", Artemis asks nervously_

Apollo's eyes soften, "Anything to make you comfortable"

So the next day they walk too the Throne Room. Everyone looking at the Twins who were now dressed like they used to be. The only things different about them was that they were holding hands. And that Artemis was closer to her brother then ever before.

They walk into the room all eyes turn on them. Artemis tries not to cringe at all the looks she was getting. She feels Apollo squeeze her hand and she felt strength go through her.

They see Hera in chains in the middle of the room. She was glaring at them. Apollo just glares at her and gently pulls Artemis to his throne. Sitting down he pulls her into his lap.

Artemis clutches his arm as an anchor.

"Hera, Goddess of Marriage and Family what do you have to say at the accusations of your crimes?" Zeus booms

Hera doesn't reply to that.

"You know you won't do anything to me. So lets forget this", Hera replies sweetly

"Why did you do this to us?" a voice asks

Everyone turns to see it was Artemis that spoke. Still in her brothers arms. Which was unusual but Apollo's glare told them not to say anything.

"Why _won't _I? You are a product of my husbands infidelity", Hera spat out

"What did you hope to accomplish?" Athena asks for the Twins

"I knew if either of the other died the other would follow. But unfortunately Apollo was needed. So I made a choice", Hera replies

Everyone looked at her in disgust.

"Hera I have too…", Zeus starts

Before anything else could happen the throne room doors open and Nemesis the Goddess of Balance and Revenge comes in followed by the Fates.

"Lord Zeus. Council", Nemesis says bowing

"Lady Nemesis. Fates what can we do for you? We were in the middle of something", Zeus asks

"What Lady Hera did my Lord was upset the balance of Olympus", Nemesis informs everyone

"What do you mean?" Apollo asks curiously

"Without you Apollo, Artemis would fade, without her you would. You both balance each other out. What Hera did. Nearly destroyed Olympus. Without the two of you Olympus would be doomed", the fates say taking over from Nemesis

Everyone looks at each other that Artemis and Apollo. Artemis and Apollo were confused too.

"How?" Poseidon asks

"They are the best representation of balance. Sun and Moon, Moon and Sun two halves of a whole. Both of them literally _can't_ live without the other. Apollo when Artemis was fading was her aura flickering?" the fates asks

"Yes", Apollo confirms

Everyone looks horrified at knowing that Artemis nearly truly faded.

"When you put your hand on her. With physical contact. Did her aura settle and she seem to come stronger?" the fates asks

"Yes it did. I wondered about that", Apollo replies frowning

"Artemis when you thought Apollo gone what did you feel?" the fates asks

"Numb. I…I couldn't feel anything", Artemis replies clutching Apollo

Apollo adjusts his grip on his sister so she was closer to him.

"What you do experienced is natural for both off you. You are Twin Gods with a half each of a domain. If this was to happen again the same would happen. If the revise happened and Apollo thought Artemis lose he would experience what you did Artemis", the Fates explain

"What can we do? Is Artemis going to fade?" Apollo asks

"Nothing you can do. But Artemis will not fade. Your quick actions assured that. Your bond has to settle on its own though. It has been strained but we can see it is healing", the Fates say to the Twins

The Twins relax. They know knew what had happened and what Hera nearly did.

"Relax my Lord and Lady your balance is back with you", Nemesis confirms to them

"Thank you Lady Nemesis, Lady Fates", the twins say in unison

"What do we do with Hera?" Hades asks looking at his sister in disgust

Zeus opens his mouth but the fates start.

"Hera, Goddess of Marriage your crimes nearly destroyed Olympus. As punishment you will be banished to earth as a mortal baby. With only a mortal babies memories. You will have to grow up. You will have to reach Elysium to gain your godhood back", the fates decree

"What if I don't?" Hera asks

"Then you will fade. And your place on the Council will be taken by another Goddess as it will be for the next few decades to you reach Elysium", the Fates reply

"No. NO. I'm so…", Hera starts

But she begins to glow and change. She then vanishes.

"The deed is down. Olympians choice your temporary member wisely. Also as a warning. The Archer Twins have returned so beware what makes one angry as it will make the other the same. Rejoice in what makes one happy as the other will be the same", the Fates says disappearing in a flash of light

Everyone looks at each other not knowing what to say. The saying Archer Twins hadn't been used in over a thousand years. It was the name Artemis and Apollo used when they were close. When they distanced themselves the name went with the parting.

They weren't sure if having the Archer Twins back was a good thing or a bad thing. But one look at the Twins curled up on Apollo's throne they had their answer. It was a very good thing for them and for Olympus as a whole…

* * *

Apollo and Artemis curled up in front of a fire looking at the flames as memories of today went through them both. As their minds were linked and open once again to each other. And both knew that wasn't going to change in a hurry.

"Apollo?" Artemis asks her brother

"Yes Little Moon?" Apollo asks running his hand through her hair

"Thank you", Artemis tells him simply snuggling into his chest

"What for?" Apollo asks

"For making me feel again. So I wasn't numb. I realised I have been numb for awhile. It just came to a head when I though you died", Artemis explains

"I would do ANYTHING for you Arty. I will always be there for you to bring you back from the brink", Apollo replies

"I love you brother", Artemis says softly

"I love you too sister. Forever", Apollo replies kissing her head

"Apollo?" Artemis asks closing her eyes

"Yes?" Apollo asks settling down

"How would you like to stay with me in the hunt?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

**Artemis/Apollo Stories**

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson) (Apollo/Artemis)

Blessing of the Moon: Prologue (Percy Jackson) (New)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

My Rock, My Saviour: Part One (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing is What It Appears: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Poisoned: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)


End file.
